1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored therein a game program and a game apparatus, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored therein a game program and a game apparatus in which an object, being a controlled object, is moved along a path inputted on a screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a conventional technique in which an object (player character), being a controlled object, is moved by using a path that is inputted on the screen by the player. For example, in a game apparatus described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-26129), a relatively large area of a virtual game space (map screen) is displayed on a display screen having a touch panel thereon, and the player can input a path on the map screen. The game apparatus controls the object so as to move the object along the path inputted on the map screen. When the object is moving, the game apparatus displays an area (of the virtual game space) that is smaller than the map screen as the main screen, and how the object is moved is displayed on this main screen. As described above, by moving the object using a path inputted on the screen, the player can specify a course of movement of the object through an intuitive operation.
In the game apparatus described in Patent Document 1, the player controls two objects, i.e., a player character and an item object. That is, the player moves a predetermined item object by inputting the path on the touch panel, while controlling the player character by using the touch panel. When controlling the player character, the main screen is displayed on the display screen so that the player can grasp in detail the movement of the player character. When controlling the item object, the map screen is displayed on the display screen so as to allow the player to input a path, as described above. In the game apparatus, as described above, it is necessary to switch the screen between the map screen and the main screen each time the object to be the controlled object is switched from one to another. Therefore, in order to control an item object by a path, the player needs to perform a time-consuming operation of first switching the screen and then drawing a path.